Condenser microphones typically have a diaphragm that forms a capacitor with an underlying backplate. Receipt of an audible signal causes the diaphragm to vibrate to form a variable capacitance signal representing the audible signal. It is this variable capacitance signal that can be amplified, recorded, or otherwise transmitted to another electronic device.
Background noise often can degrade or otherwise swamp the input audible signal intended to be processed.